


Wrapped Around Her Finger

by Lynx22281



Series: 1 + 1 = 3 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Uncle Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Sam babysits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around Her Finger

**Author's Note:**

> My goal was to start work on the next chapter of Sanctifying Grace. Oops.

Sam Winchester was a cheater. He was cheating on the most wonderful girl in the whole wide world with another woman.

  


Granted, the other woman was pretty damn cute.

  


Even though she had just spit up all down the back of his plaid shirt.

  


He supposed he deserved that since he'd told Jess that he was going out with her brother and the rest of the guys to watch the game at the Roadhouse. Instead he was spending some quality time with his 8-week old niece while her dads went out for dinner somewhere that actually required shoes and pants. In his defense, if he'd brought Jess along, then he wouldn't have been able to cuddle Flora for two straight hours.

  


There was something magical about this little girl that just drew everybody in. No one was immune to her chubby-cheeked, blue-eyed charms. She was in somebody's arms more often than not, only put down when she had to be strapped into her car seat for a ride somewhere or laid in her crib to sleep. Even now, Sam juggled her from one arm to the other as he stripped out of his flannel rather than lay her down for less than a minute. She patiently let herself be moved, chewing on her fist and blinking drowsily up at her uncle.

  


Sam chucked his shirt in the laundry hamper in the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it with warm water to wipe down Flora's dimpled chin and neck rolls. She made a face, wiggling in an attempt to away from his gentle assault. Her little nose crinkled distastefully. 

  


"Hey, you're the one who barfed, kiddo," he said with a chuckle as he tossed the washcloth onto the top of the dirty clothes. "Let's get you ready for bed."

  


He took her into the nursery, where soft golden lamp light illuminated the dusty blue-gray walls. A white tree was painted on the wall behind the black lacquered crib. In the place of leaves, the tree had framed silhouettes of each member of their family. Benny's and Dean's were at the heart of the tree's trunk while silhouettes for Bobby, Rufus, and Cassie, Cas, Balthazar and Hannah, Sam and Jess, Ellen and Jo spread out along the branches. High above in the upper branches, watching over all of the people below were John and Mary Winchester and Henry and Therese Lafitte, Benny's parents. In the place of honor directly over the head of the crib, looking down over Flora when she slept was an old black and white photo of Benny's grandmother, the original Flora Marguerite, when she was a young woman.

  


The room was effused with love from the likenesses of their loved ones and the personal mementos everyone had donated to the nursery during the baby shower. Hanging over the changing table was a shadow box containing the white linen dress that Bobby's mother had made for him to wear home from the hospital after he was born; Cassie had worn the dress home with a pair of tiny knitted shoes that had been Rufus's. A well loved stuffed rabbit and an equally loved Raggedy Ann, compliments of Sam and Jess, snuggled together at the foot of the crib. The quilt that Ellen made for Jo's nursery was folded up over the back of the glider rocker. Cas's porcelain angel figurine that had stood watch over his crib when he was a baby stood between Jo's Sunshine Care Bear and Balthazar's Paddington Bear on one shelf of the bookcase by the window. The two shelves below were filled baby toys graciously donated by Hannah who had graduated to big girl toys, like tea sets, story books, dress-up clothes, and coloring books.

  


Sam laid Flora down on the padded changing table. She was fighting to keep her eyes open.

  


"I think I've finally mastered diaper changes," he declared as he deftly slid a clean diaper under her and dusted her bottom with powder. "You know, your dad used to change my diapers. He was barely older than Hannah back then. Can you believe that?"

  


Sam sighed, thankful that his niece's childhood was going to be much better than his and his brother's. She was going to grow up with two loving, living parents, and if the unthinkable were to happen, she would have plenty of people to support her and love her. She wouldn't be dragged from crappy motel to crappy motel, never settling down for more than a couple of months at a time. She would only change schools to go from elementary to middle school and middle school to high school. The friends she made in kindergarten would be the friends she'd walk across the stage with at the end of her senior year.

  


"You are one lucky little lady," he murmured as he pinched together the snaps of her soft mint green and candy cotton pink striped sleeper. "You've got the world's best dad. I can only hope to be half as good a dad as him one day."

  


He picked Flora up, laying her against his shoulder. She nuzzled her face sleepily against his worn t-shirt as he settled into the glider and pulled Jo's blanket down, wrapping it snuggly around both of them. Just as he got comfortable and Flora's little body relaxed into sleep, his phone buzzed in quick succession in his pocket. Digging it out, he swiped his thumb across the screen.

  


[8:39pm from Jess] im mad at u

  


Uh-oh. Jess found out he wasn't where he said he'd be. He was gonna kick Brady's ass the next time he saw him.

  


[8:40pm from Benny] On our way back. ETA 9:15.

  


Sam snapped a quick photo of Flora dozing with her mouth open and sent it to both of them.

  


[8:42pm from Jess] totes jealous!!! :p give her some sugar from me! :-x

  


[8:43pm from Benny] U made ur bro cry. ETA 9. No milkshake for u!

  


Smiling, Sam set his phone down on the little table next to the rocker and leaned his head back against the chair's cushion.

  


"Hey, Jude," he sang quietly to the little girl who had stolen so many hearts in her few weeks on the planet. "Don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better..."

  


Flora's arrival made a lot of things better and Sam could only hope they'd all be blessed enough to see her grow up.

**Author's Note:**

> Footnote 3/24/15: Yes. This was originally titled "Wrapped Around His Finger", but then I realized that wasn't right because Flora has Sam wrapped around her finger! Duh. :p


End file.
